Al fin y al cabo, la vida no es tan mala
by Experta En Mandarle Fruta
Summary: Entonces se puso a recordar, esos pequeños momentos que la llevaron a estar en ese lugar. Porque eso no pasó del día a la mañana, fueron años de discusiones, errores, llantos y sonrisas, de todo un poco, porque la vida no es un paraíso, pero quizás de a dos era un poco más fácil.
1. Chapter 1

Reyna miró hacia el patio trasero de su casa en Nueva Roma, el cielo estaba celeste y con unas pocas nubes, ella estaba sentada en un banco comiendo su helado que su esposo tuvo que salir corriendo a buscar en medio de la madrugada, porque como cualquier mujer embarazada tenía sus antojos, la mayoría de ellos eran golosinas, y no tuvo mejor idea que terminarlo ahora, poco antes de que anochezca. Su marido estaba haciendo quién sabe qué para los niños, que ahora estaban corriendo y jugueteando entre tropezones en el verde pasto, entonces se puso a recordar, esos pequeños momentos que la llevaron a estar en ese lugar. Porque eso no pasó del día a la mañana, fueron años de discusiones, errores, llantos y sonrisas, de todo un poco, porque la vida no es un paraíso, pero quizás de a dos era un poco más fácil.

* * *

**Lo sé, lo sé, es corto, pero, estuve pensando durante un tiempo (en realidad hace quince minutos) en subir una historia sobre ellos y porqué no subir cómo, según yo, pudiera ser su vida. Pienso actualizar mañana, no haré cientos de capítulos solamente pequeñas historias que se me vienen a la mente.**

**P.D: Ya sé cómo termina BOO, no lo leí, pero sé como termina (*SPOILER*) Mi corazón está roto, lo lamento amantes del Leyna, lo lamento mucho pero como ya sabíamos no es real :'( **

**P.D 2: Odio al tío Rick**

**P.D 3: Amo al tío Rick.**

**P.D 4: El tío Rick me está haciendo actuar como una persona bipolar**

**P.D 5: Amo las P.D :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, no tengan en cuenta mis otras historias, solamente el hecho de que ven películas (creo que tengo un problema con eso) Supongo que actualizare cuando... cuando termine el próximo capítulos ¿Comentario? ¿Algo? ¿Por favor?**

* * *

-Por amor de los dioses, Leo, despierta-dijo Reyna sentada al lado de la camilla de su amigo. Se había quedado todo este tiempo en el Campamento Mestizo porque quería estar allí cuando Leo llegara, por más que hayan discutido antes que él se fuera, ella no podía estar en otro lugar sabiendo que su mejor amigo corría peligro.

*Flashback*

-Vete, hazlo, Valdez, vete ya-dijo encerrándose en su cuarto en el Campamento Media Sangre.

-Pero, Rey-rey…

-No me digas así, mejor, simplemente no me digas nada. –Sabía muy bien que se estaba comportando justamente como la clase de chica que ella odiaba, pero no podía detener su instinto femenino de actuar de esa manera, aún sabiendo que siendo semidioses era más allá de normal que tengan que ir a misiones ella no quería aceptar que su amigo tendría que irse a una misión suicida.

-De verdad, Reyna, lo lamento, espero verte cuando vuelva, te quiero-dijo Leo luego de golpear la puerta repetidas veces y no obtener otra respuesta que no sea "Vete al infierno, Valdez" o "No me hables, aléjate si no quieres que rompa tu cara".

Él se fue a la misión y ella solamente se quedo allí, con su amigo/hermano Nico, paseando por el campamento y hablando de cualquier cosa porque ella especialmente le había dicho "No quiero tocar ese tema" y no lo hicieron excepto cuando Nico se enojo por la actitud que estaba teniendo ella.

-Reyna, quiero que sepas que yo tampoco me despedí de mi hermana y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho, tú deberías haberle dicho adiós y lo sabes más que bien.

-Lo sé y me gustaría haberlo hecho, pero no lo hice y ahora no puedo hacer nada. –Ese día ella se quedó mirando un punto fijo en el techo de su cuarto, sin hacer nada, completamente nada.

*Fin de flashback*

-Vamos, Leo, no me dejes sola-repitió una de las tantas palabras que estuvo diciendo la última hora. Alguien le había gritado "Leo está aquí" y ella simplemente había corrido detrás de esa persona, pero empezó a asustarse cuando vio que se dirigían a la enfermería y entonces lo vio ahí, tirado e inconsciente en la camilla con la sangre saliendo a borbotones de la herida que tenía en sus costillas que ahora, por suerte, estaba vendada y, con la ayuda de la ambrosia, había detenido el sangrado-. Valdez, no te puedes ir, te necesitamos aquí, te necesito, dioses, hasta dije la frase cliché de todas las historias que me haces ver, quiero seguir viendo películas idiotas contigo y seguir escuchándote hablar sobre cosas que no logro entender, simplemente quiero que te quedes conmigo-dijo Reyna entre lágrimas, pero él no se levantó.

-Tres días, tres malditos días y tú no te despiertas-dijo ella ya frustrada, Leo parecía estar bien, pero no se despertaba y estaba preocupando más de lo normal a su mejor amiga ya que no se movió de allí a menos que fuera para darse una ducha y volver rápidamente-. Pareces un niño cuando duermes, te ves tan tierno y dan ganas de exprimirte tus mejillas, pero ahora solamente tengo ganas de golpearte porque me estás preocupando y mucho. –Puso su mano en su mejilla mientras sus frentes se tocaban, era verdad, quería golpearlo solo para ver si despertaba, una lágrima se deslizó por la cara de Reyna y cayó sobre la de Leo.

-Sé que en las películas la lágrima mágica revive a la persona pero te digo que no es nada cómodo que te caiga algo en la cara de la nada, no es que me queje de tener a una hermosura arriba mío, pero…-dijo Leo con una leve risa, que lo hizo agarrar su costado, una Hidra lo había hecho porque él había intentado matarla, bueno, de la única manera que puedes matar a una hidra, con fuego.

-Recién te levantas y lo primero que dices es eso-dijo Reyna pero con una sonrisa en su rostro lo abrazó.

-Rey-rey, vas a matarme.

-No me importa, te pasa por idiota-pero igual lo soltó.

-Quiero que sepas que yo también te necesito.

-¿Escuchaste mis palabras?

-Sí, recuerdo cosas de a ratos pero no tenía fuerzas para hacer nada-dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Bueno, ahora quiero que sepas que cuando te dije que te amaba era solamente para que te despiertes.

-¿Tú dijiste eso?

-Eh-Reyna tragó duro-, como dije, solamente para que te despiertes.

Eso era mentira, no lo dijo solamente por eso, fue por las palabras de Nico, porque si el muriese allí a ella le gustaría al menos haberle dicho como despedida una cosa de la cual cada vez estaba más segura, porque lo amaba, no sabía de cuál manera, pero lo hacía.

Se quedaron mucho tiempo así, pero ella cuando vio que Leo comenzó a recuperarse se tuvo que ir, estaba preparado a un pegaso cuando una mano en su hombro la distrajo.

-¿Ya te vas?-le preguntó Leo.

-Tengo que volver, estuve aquí mucho tiempo.

-Pero si tan solo fueron unos días.

-No, me quede aquí desde que te fuiste, no quería que volvieras y que yo estuviese al otro lado del país-dijo ella seriamente.

-Entonces hazme un favor y quédate un día más, por mí-dijo Leo haciendo puchero y sin siquiera dejarla reprocharle la abrazó. Y sí, ella se quedó un día más junto a Leo haciendo nada menos que quedarse hasta tarde viendo películas.


	3. Chapter 3

-Ugh, esto… no creo que haga falta-dijo Reyna intentando sacarse el peinado en el cual Piper llevaba trabajando desde hace casi una hora.

-Sí, hace falta, aparte ¿Chica, no le pones NADA a tu pelo? –No es que a Piper le importara un montón las típicas cosas de las hijas de Afrodita, pero (A) debes en cuando le venían sus ataques y (B) Era su amiga saliendo con su mejor amigo, iba a esmerarse al menos un poco.

-Mi pelo no es la primera cosa que tengo en mi lista de preocupaciones, tengo que ayudar en las reuniones, tomar decisiones, porque no puedo dejar a Frank hacer todo el trabajo y…

-Simplemente cállate y quédate quieta-dijo Annabeth riéndose al ver a Reyna hablar enumerando sus tareas y la cara de frustración de Piper por los constantes y bruscos movimientos de la romana.

-Es que no puedo, tengo muchas cosas y siquiera sé porque estoy aquí.

-Lo sabes, porque aceptaste salir con Leo-respondió Piper, aunque Reyna realmente estaba diciendo eso para sí misma más que para el resto.

-Agh, es Valdez ¿Hace falta que tengan que arreglarme? Él me vio en pijama, cuando recién me despierto hecha un desastre ¿creen que le importara cómo me vea hoy?-preguntó ella al acordarse de que era verdad, Leo la había visto en miles de momentos, en sus mejores y peores, porque, antes de todo esto, fueron amigos.

-Esta vez, no sé si a él le hace falta, pero sí a mí-dijo Piper al fin terminando de cepillar y peinar su cabello.

-Creo que Piper está más energética que tú, Reyna-dijo Annabeth sentada leyendo un libro.

-¿Cómo Hades haces para leer y prestarnos atención?-preguntó Pipes inclinando su cabeza a un lado y alzando una ceja.

-Haciéndolo, Pipes, creo que Reyna está más nerviosa gracias a ti, deberías calmarte.

-Sigue prestándole importancia a tu libro, Annie-dijo Piper y Annabeth volvió su vista al grueso ejemplar que tenía en sus manos mientras rodaba sus ojos. Nadie sabía bien porque Piper se comportaba así, pero es que ella realmente quería que su amigo encuentre a una chica que lo quiera y sabía que Reyna, aunque no era la persona más demostrativa, sentía un gran cariño hacia él, quería que salga bien porque los dos eran sus amigos y se complementaban, de una manera realmente extraña, pero lo hacían.

-Esto me recuerda a la típica escena de la típica película adolescente.

-No, Annabeth, si fuese una típica película adolescente Reyna estaría nerviosa y nosotras la calmaríamos con cumplidos y frases alentadoras, pero a ella no le gusta eso, así que yo estoy dando mi apoyo de esta manera. Aparte, te dije que no te metas si vas a seguir leyendo.

-Pobre Reyna, pobre de ti, chica-dijo Annabeth sin prestarle atención-. Pipes, te estás comportando como cualquier digna hija de Afrodita.

-Lo lamento, es que quiero que todo salga perfecto.

-Piper, teniendo en cuenta que la cita es entre Valdez y yo, dudo que sea perfecta para los estándares.

-Bueno, que salga lo mejor posible. Bueno, como decía, aparte si estuviésemos en una película tú-señaló a la rubia- estarías prestando completa atención y tú estarías en otra crisis ahora mismo-señaló a su otra amiga que estaba cambiando los tacones que ya habían comenzado a lastimarle los pies por sus zapatillas.

-Pero si yo no tuve ninguna crisis.

-Exacto, aparte, Leo tendría que habértelo pedido de una forma cursi y no lo hizo… -Reyna se puso a pensar a qué se lo denominaba cursi, porque la manera en la que pasó era parecida a la mayoría de las películas adolescentes, pero igual para ella era especial.

*Flashback*

Reyna decidió darle una sorpresa, aunque ella odiara cuando le daban una sorpresa, a su amigo. Como casi siempre hacían, cuando ella venía, esperaba poder ver unas películas o pasar un rato con Leo, no lo veía desde hace un tiempo por los no tan permisivos deberes de Pretor.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a su lugar en el Campamento Mestizo fue preguntarle a Quirón por qué hades estaba lloviendo, a lo que él contestó "El Sr. D quiso que las fresas estuvieran ricas" y se fue como si nada, dejando a Reyna algo atontada, supuestamente casi nunca, excepto las nevadas en invierno, llovía por aquí, pero si a Dionisio se le dio la gana, así se hace. Luego, fue a la cabaña de Hefestos y se encontró a Leo en una no muy bonita situación para ver, estaba besándose con alguna chica, lo único que hizo Reyna fue quedarse mirando perpleja, sus músculos no respondían y su cuerpo se negaba a moverse.

-Eh… Lo lamento, nos vemos después… Chau-dijo ella rápidamente y obligándose a sí misma a irse de allí corriendo con lagrimas en su cara-. Puta lluvia- trueno-, no lo digo por ti Júpiter.

-Dudo que a Zeus le importen las disculpas, es un vanidoso- escuchó la voz de Leo detrás de ella, haciendo que dé un respingo ante la repentina aparición.

-Me vas a matar de un susto ¿Qué haces aquí? Me fui para no molestarte con quién sea- dijo Reyna fingiendo que las lágrimas no estaban allí y esperando que la lluvia no deje que se noten.

-No deberías haberte ido, ella era Stacy, una campista, siquiera sé lo que hacía en mi cabaña.

-Pero la besaste.

-No, ella me beso, es diferente-dijo Leo caminando más cerca de ella-. Rey-Rey ¿estás llorando?

-No, no lo estoy haciendo-dijo y subió el mentón tragándose el llanto.

-Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que lo estás. –Él estiró sus brazos como para abrazarla pero para su sorpresa, y la de ella misma, dio un paso atrás negando con la cabeza.

-Ve, vuelve a tu cabaña.

-Pero… No. No volveré. Cuando me fui a esa estúpida misión tú me hiciste lo mismo, no otra vez, no me voy a ir hasta que me digas.

-Entonces te resfriaras en la lluvia, porque no lo haré. –No haría porque ni ella misma sabía por qué diablos estaba actuando de esa manera, entonces se dio cuenta, pero eso tampoco ayudaría con su amistad.

-Dime, Reyna ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

-No lo sé.

-Entonces deja de actuar así.

-¡No puedo!-dijo gritando, estaba furiosa con él, por ser tan idiota y estaba furiosa consigo misma por estar enamorada de su mejor amigo- Simplemente no puedo, no puedo hacer que todo está bien, Leo, vete ahora, necesito pensar-dijo en un susurro y se dio la vuelta para irse cuando sintió los brazos de Leo rodeándola.

-No importa lo que te pase-dijo contra su cabello-, yo estaré aquí.

-Me gustaría que lo que me pasa no tuviera que ver contigo-dijo hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de su amigo, la lluvia caía sobre ellos y estaban empapados, pero a quién le importa.

-Entonces, ya que tiene que ver conmigo, podrías decirme qué pasa.

-No quiero arruinar nuestra amistad, porque es lo más preciado que tengo. –Levantó su cabeza para mirarlo, casi la misma altura, ahora que él, nadie sabe cómo, creció unos centímetros.

-Es imposible que la arruines, de hecho, ahora mismo estoy a punto de arruinarla, pero supongo que hay cosas que valen la pena. –Antes de que ella pudiera preguntar cómo iba a arruinar su amistad fue acallada por sus labios al chocar contra los de Leo, las manos de Reyna se colocaron en el cabello de él mientras que sus brazos aun seguían rodeándole la cadera, atrayéndola más cerca, si es que era posible.

-Uhum-eso fue lo único que salió de la boca de Reyna cuando se separaron por la falta de aire.

-Sabía que la cagaría.

-Idiota, si la hubieses cagada no hubiera respondido al beso-dijo Reyna ya saliendo de su transe, porque no podía aguantar esos comentarios, era imposible.

-Eso significa que…

-Sí, Leo-dijo ella y pasó sus brazos por la espalda de Leo y le dio un beso.

-¿Quieres ir a una cita conmigo, Rey-Rey?-dijo Leo cuando volvieron a separarse, ella lo golpeó.

-Sí, sí quiero-dijo y lo abrazó, porque así, bajo la lluvia y con la mitad del campamento mirando desde las ventanas, estaban teniendo un hermoso día.

*Fin de Flashback*

-Te equivocas, lo nuestro sí que fue cursi-dijo Reyna, porque se acordó que Piper no había estado cuando pasó.

-Excepto cuando lo golpeaste-respondió Annabeth.

-¿Lo golpeaste?-pregunto Piper.

-Me llamó Rey-Rey otra vez, pero supongo que en realidad no me molesta, creo que lo quiero así de idiota- dijo Reyna dando un pequeño suspiro y parándose, tenía una cita a la que asistir con Su idiota.

* * *

**YEI, no me atrasé al escribirlo. Casi me pongo a gritar, bueno, de hecho lo hice, cuando leí el comentario, de enserio, muchas gracias, me pone muy feliz saber que alguien lee esto. Lamento los errores de ortografía y también que los personajes no se parezcan tanto a como son, pero me cuesta un poco toda esta cosa, no soy como el magnifico Tío DestrozaCorazones Rick RompeAlmas Riordan. **

**P.D: ¿Ya les dije que los adoro? Pues lo hago **

**P.D 2: ¿Comentarios? Por favor?**


	4. NO ES UN CAPÍTULO

**Hola, no, no es un capítulo, lo lamento. Pero quería avisarles que no podré actualizar por un tiempo, tuve una muy severa discusión con mi madre, me he ido de su casa y ella decidió que era grandioso castigarme sacándome la computadora donde tengo todos mis archivos y este ordenador es casi nuevo y todavía no pude descargarle ningún programa. De verdad, lo lamento muchísimo, yo también odio a esa mujer. **


	5. Chapter 4

-¡¿Esto realmente tiene que estar pasándome?!-gritó exasperada al viento, odiaba al maldito que estaba frente suyo, odiaba a los dioses, odiaba gran parte de su vida de semidiosa, especialmente cuando a los monstruos se les da la gana aparecer en medio de la cita.

-Sí, esto nos está pasando-contentó Leo limpiando con su brazo el sudor de su frente-. Pero mira el lado bueno.

-¿Tiene un lado bueno? Lo dudo, realmente no lo creo-dijo ella clavándole la espada a un monstruo que había comenzado a acercarse demasiado.

Esto, de hecho, podría ser un poco más normal, bueno, lo más normal posible que puede ser una batalla de dos semidioses y varios monstruos en medio de un restaurante en el aire libre, en el cual, varios mortales creían ver un espectáculo de un par de idiotas luchando contra mujeres en tutú, bueno, eso es lo que había logrado escuchar que decía la gente de la otra vereda.

-Obviamente lo tiene, varios.- Ella lo miró como si estuviera chiflado, porque realmente parecía un loco arrojando tantas chucherías encontrase en su cinturón de herramientas mientras trataba de alcanzar su martillo, el cual se había perdido poco después que todo eso comenzase- Por ejemplo; el hecho de que estemos en una cita

-¿A esto lo denominan cita? Porque es muy extraño tu concepto.

-Podemos pasar tiempo juntos sin que ningún chusma nos espíe. -Él seguía hablando sin darle importancia a los comentarios nada alentadores de Reyna, aunque en este último no se equivocaba, porque la cantidad de veces que ella encontró a alguna de sus amigas, e incluso a su amigo Jason, eran incontables, no es que ellos hayan tenido cientos de citas, esta era la tercera, pero sus amigos eran un poco… cómo decirlo… un poco entrometidos en su vida amorosa, tanto la de Reyna como la de Leo, pero ellos aún los querían, o algo por el estilo.

\- ¿Puedes callarte 5 segundos, Valdez? -No es que ella no quisiese que hablara, pero en esos momentos estaba algo entretenida dando estocada tras estocada contra un bicho estúpido que no era tan estúpido.

-Uno… Dos… Tres… Cuatro… Cinco. Bueno, como te decía, otra cosa que puedo decir es que al menos es mejor que las anteriores.

-Debería haber pedido más tiempo-farfulló para sí misma. Aunque con esta tampoco se equivocaba tanto, claro, esta salió mal por cosas de su mundo, no como las anteriores.

En la primera cita Leo estaba tan nervioso que prendió fuego la mesa, las cortinas y varias cosas inflamables que andaban por el restaurante, tuvo que arreglarlas tirando telas parecidas de su cinturón, por eso mismo había decidido no sacarselo de encima en sus próximos años de vida.

En la segunda a un chico de veinti-algo se le ocurrió que era una excelente idea andar disfrazado asustando gente, Reyna lo golpeó con el mango de su espada, el chico demostró que era un simple mortal al salir corriendo gritando que una loca, que era ella, lo había golpeado con un bate de béisbol que había salido de la nada, ese no fue el problema, el problema fue cuando volvió con diez "amiguitos" y Leo tuvo que sacarla corriendo para que ella no los golpeara con "el embrujado bate de béisbol"

-¿Por qué Hades estás diciendo estas cosas?- dijo ella cuando logró vencer a esa cosa.

-Para aligerar la carga ¿puedes verlo?-dijo señalando su alrededor, no se había dado cuenta cuándo, pero habían matado a todos- Ya no están, ni una pizca de polvo.

-¡Al fin! ¿Ahora qué hacemos?- dijo ella sonriendo a la vez que sacaba los pelos que tenía pegados en el rostro, Leo se acercó y sacó el último mechón que le cubría la cara, la tomó de la cintura presionándola contra él y haciendo que sus narices se tocasen.

-No sé tú, pero me estoy muriendo por hacer esto hace rato-dijo besándola con dulzura en los labios, cuando se alejaron sonrió-. Ya lo hice, creo que no moriré por un tiempo, al menos, moriré feliz.

-No, no lo harás, no te morirás, descuida que no dejaré que lo hagas-dijo ella rodeando su cuellos con los brazos, porque ni cuando ella esté muriéndose dejaría que le pasara algo malo, era a quien amaba.

-Uh… me estoy muriendo, necesito besos- dijo él y ella negó con la cabeza pero lo besó de igual manera-. Creo que utilizaré esto más a seguido, Rey-rey.

-Puedes, pero no utilices el nombre Rey-rey si no quieres que te pegue el "tus partecitas"- le dio un no tan leve puñetazo en el brazo.

-¿Cómo sabes que son partecitas?- dijo Leo riendo mientras ella se sonrojaba- Descuida, yo sé que te encantaría comprobarlo. -Esta vez ella le propinó un golpe en el otro brazo-¡Auch! Me dejarás sin brazos, así no podré abrazarte.

-¿Ves? Puedes ser tierno de vez en cuando.

-Bueno, Rey-re…- se calló la palabra al ver que ella le volvería a golpear el brazo si lo decía- bebé ¡Auchis!

-Creo que me quedo con Rey-rey.

-¡POR FIN! Mi Rey-rey- dijo y la besó otra vez mientras comenzaban a caminar para volver al campamento.

El dicho, esta vez respecto a su cita, tenía razón, la tercera es la vencida.

* * *

**Lo sé, no actualicé por un mes y lo lamento demasiado pero espero que esto pueda recompensarlo un poco, lo sé, es corto, pero no quiero arruinarlo poniendo cosas que no tienen que ir obligatoriamente**

** Los aprecio mucho y gracias por leer, me siento mala persona por no haberlo escrito antes **

**P.D: Sigo sin leer BOO, estoy convulsionando por dentro, pero si lo leo, mi infancia se termina. **

**P.D 2: Quería actualizar el día de mi cumpleaños como regalo para ustedes (algo raro, suele ser al revés XD )**


	6. Chapter 5

Él observó su bello rostro, bañado en lágrimas, sonrió a eso, porque no eran de tristeza, todo lo contrario, eran lágrimas de felicidad. Obviamente que estaría llorando, aunque no le gustase, era el día de su boda.

-Una vez me dijeron que Afrodita era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, pero puedo jurarte, que comparada contigo, no te llega ni a los tobillos-le susurró Leo a Reyna en el oído una vez que ella había llegando al altar, ésta se sonrojó, llevaban años saliendo y aún no se acostumbraba a que él dijese esas cosas, se veían muy tiernos.

Junto a ellos estaban situados sus mejores amigos y enfrente suyo varios campistas, amigos, conocidos, lo que venga, la mayoría había estado ahí cuando él se lo propuso.

*Flashback*

-Sé que no te gustan las cursilerías, que esto seguramente te parezca idiota, pero es que sí, soy un idiota enamorado de la chica que tengo frente a mí-dijo Leo poniéndose sobre sus rodillas, literalmente había salido de la nada, Reyna se encontraba dando una vuelta Nueva Roma antes de volver al departamento que ambos compartían desde hace dos años y él apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-. También sé que somos jóvenes, que aún somos bastante imprudentes y esto es algo raro, pero estuve intentando pensar, pensar en un mundo en el que no te haya conocido y lo único que se viene a mi mente es nada, porque no puedo imaginar otra historia, no sin ti. Por eso te estoy pidiendo esto Reyna ¿me concederías el honor de ser tu esposo?

-¿Eso siquiera se pregunta?-responde ella en modo de afirmación, sin pensarlo mucho se tira a sus brazos dándole un beso en los labios- ¿Sabes que se dice "me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa"?

-Sí, lo sé, pero creo que sería un privilegio para mí salir con tan bella dama-dice el con una sonrisa y vuelve a besarla.

*Fin del Flashback*

No pasaron dos segundos desde que se escucharon las palabras "Los declaro marido y mujer" siquiera escucharon el "puede besar a la novia" que ya estaban besándose con una sonrisa pegada en sus rostros.

La casa era hermosa, pero eso ahora no importa, la cosa era que a la mañana siguiente tendrían que terminar de desempacar y aún lo único que hicieron era sacar la ropa y acomodar la cama, ahora se encontraban tirados en ella.

-Aún no termino de creer que ya estamos casados-dice él tomando a Reyna por la cintura y tirándola encima suyo.

-Yo sí lo hago, estoy demasiado feliz como para decir que es por otra cosa-responde Reyna besándolo en los labios, la sonrisa tonta de enamorada no salía de su cara-. Serías un idiota si no cayeras en que ya pasó.

-El amor nos vuelve idiotas.

-Aunque a ti el amor no te hacía tanta falta para ser un bobo-dice ella riéndose-, pero no me importa, porque me siento igual de idiota.

* * *

**Sí, lo sé, demasiada espera para un capítulo tan corto y malo, pero bueno, lo lamento. Gracias por leer si puedes dejar un comentario o algo me harías muy feliz. **

**Ahora que estoy en vacaciones voy a aprovechar para escribir un poco más.**

**P.D: Al fin tengo mi computadora de vuelta. Voy a morir de emoción.**


	7. Chapter 6

Tenía que decírselo y rápido, no podría aguantar guardar un secreto, al menos, no ese, no a él.

-Diablos-dijo mirando ansiosa hacia la puerta, aún faltaban unos minutos para que Leo llegara y ella ya comenzaba a desesperarse. Comenzó a caminar por su casa, dando vueltas una y otra vez por el mismo lugar, ya comenzaba a marearse, se la pasaba mareada y esa fue una de las cosas que alertó a sus amigas, si era por ella, seguiría sin darse cuenta. No podía estar embarazada, bueno, de poder, podía, pero ¿hay siquiera un pero concreto aquí? No estaba en sus planes más cercanos un bebé, de hecho, ella ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en eso, esperen ¿a quién diablos intentaba engañar? Sí, había pensado en eso, por un minuto al ver a algunos conocidos con hijos. No es que aún fueran demasiado jóvenes, ya tenían alrededor de veintiocho, se habían casado hace tres años y… las edades no eran un motivo, no tenía motivo alguno, simplemente era la sorpresa y su cerebro haciendo suposiciones idiotas,-. ¡¿Valdez, dónde diablos te metiste ahora?!-gritó al aire-¡Siempre estabas en el momento menos oportuno para molestar pero ahora se te da la gana para no aparecer!

Y era verdad, Reyna pensaba que Leo tenía una capacidad increíble para aparecer cuando ella no quería o decir algo idiota en el peor momento. Cuando tenían diecinueve, ella estaba de muy mal humor porque estaba en su período y tuvo muchos problemas en el campamento Júpiter, él apareció con una taza de café y ella le pidió con voz calmada, o eso pensaba ella, que se retirara, Leo no se fue a la primera, no se fue a la segunda, cuando a la tercera el café se estrelló en la pared a pocos centímetros de su cara a él se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de decir con tono burlón "¿Qué pasa?¿Te vino?" cuando salió del lugar alguna personas lo miraron raro al ver que estaba empapado de un líquido marrón que en algún momento fue el café que Reyna iba a tomar.

O cuando tenían dieciocho, Leo creyó que era divertido robarle algunas cosas de su trabajo ya que para él estaba trabajando mucho, era verdad, ella estaba trabajando de forma excesiva, pero que le sacara esas cosas no le causó nada de gracia y le causó menos que él le pidiera que lo besara a cambio de sus papeles, Reyna sabía muy bien que ese "Solo dame un beso" terminaría con ellos enrollándose, no podía hacer eso, necesitaba terminar con eso rápido para así poder irse a dormir, pero se aguantó las ganas de golpearlo en la cabeza con una silla. Al final sí le dio algo por los papeles, ese algo fue una patada en sus partes privadas.

Sí, Leo debería aprender a callarse y quedarse quietito en un rincón de vez en cuando, pero no ahora, ahora debería estar entrando por esa estúpida puerta.

-¿Por qué Hades no llegas, Valdez? Cuando llegues juro que te golpearé en las pelotas hasta dejarte sin descendencia-dijo ella y luego se dio cuenta que, por más que lo golpeara allí abajo, él sí tendría un bebé-¡MIERDA, MIERDA, SANTA MIERDA!

-Hey, hey, Rey-Rey, cálmate que yo sí querré tener hijos-dijo Leo entrando por la puerta como si nada.

-¡Lo vas a tener de cualquier manera!-gritó ella sin pensar en lo que decía, Reyna quería decírselo de una manera, no lo sé… menos agresiva, quizás.

Leo tenía una perfecta cara de póker, si ella no estuviera tan estúpidamente exaltada le hubiera tomado una foto.

-¿Demasiado de golpe?-le preguntó y luego se lo afirmó a sí misma, lo dijo muy deprisa. Leo asintió lentamente con la cabeza y su cara de póker se transformó en una sonrisa enorme, corrió a abrazar a su esposa.

-¿Voy a ser padre?-preguntó, Reyna asintió, ahora ella tenía cara de póker, no se imaginaba esa reacción de él, bueno, un poquito sí lo imaginó así-¡Seremos padres Rey-Rey!

Los primeros meses le fueron infernales a ella, llenas de vómitos, todo le olía mal y comía más de lo normal, aunque podía utilizar eso para que Leo saliera en media madrugada a comprar algo o a preparar algo en la cocina. Y, chicos, voy a decirles algo, Reyna sí que aprovechó eso.

-¿Leo?-le preguntó alarmada.

-No puedo ir a comprar chocolate ahora, Rey-murmuró.

-No, idiota, no es eso, rompí bolsa-dijo ella.

Les diré otra cosa, la mitad del tiempo que ella estaba en trabajo de parto se la pasó diciéndole que lo odiaba, que era su culpa, que nunca se lo perdonaría y la otra mitad estuvo gritando cosas tales como "¡Te haré parir a ti a ver si te parece tan maravilloso!" "Cuando esto termine te mataré, maldito bastardo" y, bueno, otras cosas más no muy bonitas de escuchar, Leo se rió de esos comentarios, lo hizo hasta que ella le arrojó quién sabe qué, siguió riéndose pero de forma más disimulada, también intentaba disimular el miedo que tenía de esa mirada cargada de furia que le dirigía Reyna. Percy y Jason se rieron mucho, pero mucho de ello, Frank primero se rió, pero luego se dio cuenta que Hazel en algún momento también tendría que pasar por ello, mantuvo su boca callada, unos minutos. Piper y Annabeth tampoco ayudaban de mucho, se rieron de Leo pero intentaron dar el mejor apoyo posible a Reyna, digo intentaban porque no ayudaron de mucho para calmarla.

* * *

**¡YAY! Actualicé, aunque en mi país es alguito tarde, pero son vacaciones ¡A quién le importa!  
I can't be a perfect girl: Te juro que solamente de leer ese comentario, simplemente de saber que alguien está leyendo esto y me da su apoyo me emociona a niveles incontables.  
¡Dejen comentario o algo, no lo sé, un pegaso (ya quería uno)!**

**El próximo será el último capítulo ya. **


	8. Chapter 7

Leo la miraba sonriente mientras que ella tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo, pero no tenía la cara de preocupación o malestar que uno suele tener cuando piensa demasiado tiempo, muchas veces recordamos cosas feas en momentos tanto malos como buenos, a veces , para hacernos sentir que podría ser peor o para obligarnos a no ser tan felices. Pero la mirada de Reyna estaba iluminada, no por la luz de ese hermoso día de verano, ni la del foco de la lámpara que estaba adentro de la casa, tenía la clase de luz que alegraba a Leo en los peores momentos, y esta vez, haciéndolo sonreír tanto que era realmente extraño que no le doliese la cara.

Reyna tocó su barriga, sintiendo las pataditas de las dos niñas que estaban allí, sonrió pensando en el día que les dijeron que eran gemelas.

*Flashback*

-Quiero que sea un chico-dijo Aiden, era el hermano mayor, tenía seis años.

-No, que sea una nena, quiero poder jugar a las muñecas, contigo no se puede-dijo Maggie, lanzándole su peor mirada a su hermano, aunque se veía bastante tierna con todos esos rulitos alborotados que marcaban su cara y el ceño y los labios fruncidos, pero aun pareciendo dulce, con tan sólo cinco años podía lucir increíblemente amenazante para Aiden, esa chiquilla definitivamente sacó el carácter de su madre.

-Ya, chicos, no se peleen-dijo Leo, un poco asombrado por lo que le habían dicho en el hospital.

-Son buenas noticias para…-dijo Reyna, le gustaba ver a sus hijos con la mirada esperanzada.

-¡Dilo ya, mujer!-dijo Leo.

-Pero si tú ya lo sabes, Valdez-dijo ella.

-Sí ¿y qué?

-Dioses-se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano-. Son niñas.

-¿Son?- preguntó Aiden, mientras que Maggie no paraba de dar brinquitos de felicidad, no iba a tener una hermanita con quien jugar ¡Iba a tener dos!

Aiden quería cortarse la cabeza con uno de esas espadas que tenían guardadas sus padres, su hermana estaba más allá de contenta, pero él iba a ser el que cuando fueran grandes tendría que alejar a los perros babosos de sus hermanas, el que las llevaría a comprar, el que golpearía a quien les hiciera daño. Os voy a asegurar que cuando sean mayores, el que va a tener que hacer todo eso iba a ser él.

*Fin del Flashback*

No es que no le gustara la idea de tener dos niñas, aunque la idea que tenían ambos era tener tres hijos y listo, pero las cosas no siempre suceden como uno quiere.

-¿Estas dos chiquillas ya comenzaron a molestar?-preguntó Leo, sentándose junto a ella y pasando uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de su mujer.

-No, simplemente es algo extraño saber que tendré que sufrir otra vez dentro de unos meses-dijo ella, en el momento que te daban al bebé en brazos era una sensación hermosa y parecía que te olvidabas de todo lo que sufriste, pero mientras estás en labor de parto es como estar siendo torturada.

-Esta vez, te alejaré todas las cosas que tengas cerca-dije él, riéndose mientras pensaba cómo, en el segundo parto, ella le había arrojado cualquier cosa no tan filosa que estuviese a una relativa distancia de ella.

-Sí, deberías hacerlo y dejar de decir tantas idioteces.

-Lo primero lo haré, pero dudo mucho poder callarme, me pones nervioso.

-¡Yo soy la que tendría que ponerse nerviosa en ese momento!

-Sí y lo estás.

-Eso es obvio.

-¿Ya decidiste cómo se va a llamar?-preguntó, él había decidido el nombre de Aiden, los dos el de Maggie y ahora ella elegiría uno y sus hijos el otro, obviamente suponiendo que sea un nombre pasable.

-Creo que sí, pero para eso necesito tu afirmación-dijo ella y él asintió para que lo dijese-, quiero ponerle Esperanza, tú siempre hablabas cosas tan buenas sobre ella, lo buena persona que era y me encantaría que nuestra hija lleve el nombre de tan grandiosa y valiente mujer.

-A mí también me encantaría-dijo, besándola en los labios-. Sabes a chocolate.

-Es porque estoy comiendo helado de chocolate, tonto.

-Ahora tiene sentido.

Daré un último dato acerca de las gemelas, el día que Esperanza y Ada nacieron, Leo no fue lo suficientemente rápido alejándole las cosas a Reyna.

Al fin y al cabo, la vida no es tan mala.

* * *

**Y aquí, el final. Gracias, pero muchísimas gracias por leer, espero haberlos hecho pasar un buen rato. **

**A pesar del hecho de que el Leyna no sea una de las parejas que la gente suele leer, seguramente seguiré escribiendo.**

**Con cada comentario o favorito que había yo me pongo en modo fangirl loca y tengo ganas de abrazar algo (mi perrito me odio por eso****)**

**P.D: No sabía qué nombre ponerle al hijo, lo único que se me venía era el nombre de uno de mis compañeros que le llamaba: Alejandro "Dumbo" Valdez**


End file.
